


Warriors Rise

by Mysticwolfart



Series: The Great Journey [1]
Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Other, Warrior Cats, maybe violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticwolfart/pseuds/Mysticwolfart
Summary: The clans of the valley have lived peacefully for several generations, but peace never lasts forever. A storm is brewing and is set out to wipe out the clans forever.Could the future of the clans be in the paws of a few apprentices?
Relationships: Cats - Relationship
Series: The Great Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729786





	1. Intro/Info

These clans have an original story about how they were created however I made it in 2014-2016 or around then not sure. I’m not posting that original story cause it’s rlly bad but I might redo it. What you basically need to know is there is six clans in a very large valley. Natureclan, MountainClan, StoneClan, StormClan, AshClan, and MarshClan. Marsh clan is newer than the others and NatureClan was the first. They mostly live in peace and some clans share lands. They also don’t follow the warrior code exactly since they aren’t part of the original clans one of the codes they disregard is the mate one. Any cat can be mates with any cat as long as they move to one clan. Medicine cats can also take mates but they heavily suggest not doing it unless you have an apprentice or another fully trained medicine cat Incase something happens while kitting.

(I’ll post the warrior code “edited”)

These cats also have one place for gatherings and meetings with StarClan it’s called the MoonTree. There’s a cave underneath the tree that has a river that flows through it where medicine cats meet and leaders get lives. Above is where the gathering takes place.

Alright anyone has questions I’ll put it in a an FAQ but I’m mostly posting this here cause I want to xD

I’ll probably separate the cats by their povs until I need to change that.

The main, main character is Thistlepaw


	2. FAQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frequently asked questions
> 
> Have a question about this story or what the clans are? Ask here

Q: Why did you make this?

A: I had made the series a while back inspired to make my own cause I had nothing else to do and with both Quarantine and my rereading of the entire series has inspired me to to write again.

Q: Why did you change the codes?

A: *shrug* they’re not the original clans and some rules needed to be changed for the sake of these clans and stories. Plus some of em are a little strict.

Q: Can I make fanart?

A: Sure beans ^^ Just don’t claim the story or characters as your own

Q: Can I roleplay your clans?

A: Yup just give credit

Q: Can I use the names of your cats in the alligence?

A: Sure, the names don’t belong to anyone, but make sure they’re not a copy and paste of the characters.


	3. Warrior Code Adapted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version of the warrior code is different than the main series!
> 
> It is edited for my clans!
> 
> Feel free to use though if you want, I would like credit but you don’t have to (for the codes) if you don’t want to.

1\. Defend your clan with your life  
-While friendships are allowed you must defend your clan with your life if necessary.  
-Mates can be taken from other clans but you must join a single clan together.

2\. Do not hunt or Trespass on another Clans territory  
-Territory sharing is decided by leaders it will be announced at gatherings when the clans change their seasonal huntings. No cat can hunt on the shared territory until it is their clans turn. No exception.  
-On areas such as the Warm Stones when in use for sun bathing, relaxation, or elders are there. There is to be no hunting unless permission is given by all cats present.

3\. Elders and Kits must be fed before warriors and apprentices  
-No change

4\. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.  
-No change

5\. A kit must be six moons old to become an apprentice.  
-No change

6\. Newly appointed warrior will keep a silent vigil for one night.  
-No change

7\. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.  
-No change

8\. The deputy will become leader when the leader dies or retires.  
-Unless most of the clan is in agreement for change for specific reasons. Medicine cat and old leader, if alive, must be neutral parties.

9\. After each of deputy, new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.  
-No change

10\. A gathering of all clans is held every full moon during a truce that lasts the night.  
-No change

11\. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.  
-No change

12\. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain, even if from a different clan.  
-No change

13\. The word of clan leader is the warrior code.  
-Unless majority of clan is in agreement of alternative

14\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win.  
-No change

15\. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet  
-No change

16\. (This code was not around when the clans made the new one but have a similar code)  
If any clan is in danger or needs help. At least one clan must help, unless more is required.


	4. Allegiance

NatureClan

Leaders  
2- Poppystar- SheCat

Deputy  
Mistleclaw- SheCat

Medicine Cat  
Drizzlespot- Tom  
Lightningpaw- Tom

Warriors  
Moonlight- SheCat- Scarletpaw  
Dovecall- SheCat  
Oaktthroat- Tom  
Scatterbreeze- Tom- Crowpaw  
Wingleap- Tom  
Fleckdapple- SheCat- Thistlepaw  
Maplefall- SheCat  
Blossomheart- SheCat- Rushpaw  
Bloompelt- SheCat- Tulippaw  
Tinyfoot- Tom

Apprentices  
Crowpaw- Tom  
Rushpaw- Tom  
Thistlepaw- SheCat  
Scarletpaw- SheCat  
Tulippaw- SheCat

Queens/Kits  
Shinepelt- SheCat  
Pondkit/Flashkit/Smallkit

StoneClan

Leaders  
8- Dewstar- Tom

Deputy  
Springfoot- Tom

Medicine Cat  
Yarrowsprig- SheCat

Warriors  
Dashwind- Tom- Redpaw  
Reedclaw- Tom  
Stoneskip- SheCat- Quailpaw  
Splashspots- SheCat- Leopardpaw  
Weaselsnout- Tom  
Carpfin- Tom  
Petaldrift- SheCat  
Mintleaf- SheCat- Smokepaw  
Frogsquat- Tom- Featherpaw

Apprentices  
Redpaw- Tom  
Quailpaw- SheCat  
Featherpaw- SheCat  
Smokepaw- SheCat  
Leopardpaw- SheCat

Queens/Kits  
Brighteyes- SheCat  
Violetkit

Elders  
Guppysplash- Tom

MountainClan

Leaders  
9- Juniperstar- SheCat

Deputy  
Cragcrack- Tom

Medicine Cat  
Glowstone- Tom  
Snowpaw- SheCat

Warriors  
Talonscreech- Tom  
Vinesnap- SheCat- Eaglepaw  
Darkmoon- Tom  
Nettlebranch- Tom- Whitepaw  
Curlwhisker- SheCat  
Podsway- SheCat- Sunpaw  
Lightdew- SheCat

Apprentices  
Whitepaw- Tom  
Eaglepaw- SheCat  
Sunpaw- Tom

Queens/Kits  
Thrushleap- SheCat  
Flintkit

Elders  
CopperPelt- Tom

AshClan

Leaders  
4- Tuftstar- Tom

Deputy  
Needlesting- SheCat

Medicine Cat  
Marshpelt- Tom  
Sniffpaw- Tom

Warriors  
Fangsnarl- Tom- Sprucepaw  
Newtfreckle- SheCat  
Stormblaze- Tom- Flowerpaw  
Brackenslip- Tom  
Mossmist- SheCat- Silverpaw  
Sparkbrush- SheCat

Apprentices  
Sprucepaw- Tom  
Flowerpaw- SheCat  
Silverpaw- Tom

Queens/Kits  
Shrewhop- SheCat  
Meadowkit/Morningkit/Specklekit/Lizardkit

Tumblebush- SheCat  
Cinderkit/Poolkit

Elders  
BlueNight- SheCat  
Cardinalcall- SheCat

StormClan

Leaders  
6- Hailstar- Tom

Deputy  
Graycloud- SheCat

Medicine Cat  
Butterflyshine- SheCat

Warriors  
Blackears- Tom  
Appledrop- Tom- Jaypaw  
Antclaw- Tom  
Doespeckle- SheCat- Fernpaw  
Heronlift- SheCat- Squeakpaw  
Sanddust- Tom

Apprentices  
Jaypaw- Tom  
Squeakpaw- SheCat  
Fernpaw- SheCat

Queens/Kits  
Ripplesurge- SheCat  
Mousekit/Lilykit/Zipkit

Elders  
Goldendew- SheCat

MarshClan

Leaders  
1- Littlestar- Tom

Deputy  
Shrewtail- Tom

Medicine Cat  
Honeywish- SheCat  
Lichenpaw- Tom

Warriors  
Nightglow- Tom- Spottedpaw  
Darkstorm- Tom  
Cherryheart- SheCat- Puddlepaw  
Mousepelt- SheCat  
Liongrowl- Tom  
Morningkestrel- SheCat

Apprentices  
Puddlepaw- Tom  
Spottedpaw- SheCat

Queens/Kits  
Ravenwing- SheCat  
RainKit

Elders  
Dustcloud- Tom  
Seednose- Tom


	5. Chapter 1- Thistlepaw

Thistlepaw crept low beneath the bracken, her tail twitching impatiently as she rounded on a mouse nibbling in the grass. Her fur bristled in excitement and she shifted her weight and pounced forward. Slamming her paws on top of the mouse she hoisted it up happily proud of her kill. As she turned to show her mentor and fellow apprentices she realized they were gone.

“Fleckdapple?” Thistlepaw questioned and looked around. Perhaps they had moved on?

She went to pick up her mouse and realized it too had vanished. Looking around once more she noticed the forest was gone too.

“Thistlepaw!” The young she cat turned in surprise and saw a transparent cat in front of her.

“A storm is brewing and if you don’t act now, the clans will be destroyed!”

Water began to surge around her pulling her away from the cat and down into the dark depths of her dream.

“Thistlepaw! Thistlepaw! THISTLEPAW!!”

Thistlepaw jumped in the air claws outstretched and fur fluffed. Her littermate, Scarletpaw, huffed and said. “Calm down! You were dreaming. AND scaring off all the prey from here to the Warming Stones!”

Thistlepaw shook out her fur and gave her chest a few licks looking around embarrassed at her denmates.

Crowpaw and Rushpaw looked at her angrily disturbed by her yowling, while her other sister Tulippaw continued on snoring unaware of her sisters’ dreaming.

“Great! Now we’re all awake and there’s no way I can go back to sleep with Tulippaw’s snoring! We’d be better off in the nursery than here.” Crowpaw grumbled trying to bundle back up in his moss bedding. His brother Rushpaw yawned and nodded before prodding Tulippaw with his back paw.

Slightly disturbed by his prodding Tulippaw’s snoring halted and the apprentices quickly bundled up hoping to fall back asleep before their denmates snoring began once more.

“That was some dream if it made you yowl so much.” Scarletpaw whispered to Thistlepaw.

“Yeah, it was really weird. At first it was normal, I was hunting with Fleckdapple and then everything was gone. And this cat appeared and starting to tell me something.”

“What was it?” Scarletpaw perked her ears for once interested in something other than herself.

“I don’t remember exactly. I think the cat was trying to warn me.”

“About what? How much noise you were making?”

Thistlepaw shook her head. “I think it was more important than that.” She yawned and began to settle down. Her dream already beginning to fade away as she slipped back into a peaceful sleep.

———————

“Come on! Up up up apprentices time to get moving!”

All the apprentices began grumbling, Rushpaw trying to dive deeper into his nest. Tulippaw, who of course had slept fine, bounced up and began out to follow the voice and begin the day.

Thistlepaw looked up to see the face of Tinyfoot smirking at all of them.

“He’s only been made a warrior for half a moon and he’s acting like a fur-brain.” Scarletpaw grumbled and stood up shaking out her dark reddish brown fur.

Thistlepaw followed both her sisters movements shaking out her own light gray tabby fur and hurrying after Tulippaw. Scarletpaw followed after slowly bumping Tinyfoot roughly before hurrying up after them.

Bloompelt, Blossomheart, and Moonlight were both waiting by Thistlepaw’s mentor Fleckdapple chatting amongst themselves. Bloompelt was Moonlight’s daughter, as well as Blossomheart and Tinyfoot. However, Bloompelt and Blossomheart had been made warriors way before Tinyfoot, who had gotten in an accident with a fox not too long before their assessment.

Unlike their eager and clearly early rising brother they seemed more level headed making Bloompelt and Blossomheart good mentors to Tulippaw and Rushpaw.

Thistlepaw hurried over to Fleckdapple excited for the day to begin. “What are we doing today?”

Fleckdapple looked to Moonlight and the others before turning to Thistlepaw with a twitch in her whiskers. “We’re going to be doing some battle training. All of you.” She looked to Crowpaw and Rushpaw who were being hurried out of the apprentice den by Tinyfoot.

“Thanks Tinyfoot.” Fleckdapple called to the young warrior who responded with a nod and hurried off to join a patrol that was just leaving.

Scatterbreeze grumbled as he trotted over liking his chops from a mouse he had gulped down. “Now that you kits are done taking your time we should hurry. We’re wasting the cool morning air. I’d rather not be out once it gets hotter and humid.”

The normally grumpy Tom always seemed like he had a burr stuck in his fur, but Fleckdapple had promised he was not always like that and that once he was a mischievous apprentices just like the rest of them.

“Hurry up!” He called from the bramble entrance with Crowpaw right behind him.

Shaking her fur she thought to herself. ‘I doubt that he had been mischievous at all nor was he probably a fun cat.’

Following him the rest of the apprentices and mentors filed out of the camp and towards the hidden stretch of grass in their territory where they would train.

As they walked a Rushpaw looked over at Tulippaw and began the regular conversation they always did. “I don’t get how you can be so well rested when you snore like a badger all night Tulippaw.”

She giggled and batted him playfully. “I don’t snore like a badger! I tell you guys all the time it’s definitely Oakthroat. Didn’t you hear him that one night?”

Crowpaw added in turning slightly. “Yeah! But it was one time! You do it every night Tulippaw!”

“Nuh Uh!” Tulippaw protested straightening her yellow tabby tail.

“Alright you three let’s focus on battling and snoring later.” Moonlight twitched her whiskers purring a bit at the paws’ squabbles.

The apprentices all split up sparing with their mentors to warm up as well as learn some new techniques.


	6. Chapter 2- Leopardpaw

“Leopardpaw! Pay attention! You won’t catch fish staring at the forest!” A gray and white spotted cat called out from the river side.

“Sorry Splashspots!” An unusual spotted cat called back.

Leopardpaw bounded over to her mentor who sighed and bent down towards the river. “Like I said catching fish takes patience and focus, you need both.”

Both the cats were now crouched beside the river. “Now what you want to do is try and stay perfectly still, watching the river scanning for fish. But don’t forget to be wary of your surroundings, an attack could also come at any moment.” Suddenly a fish began to swim by.

Lowering her voice Splashspots whispered. “Now remember what I’ve taught you.” She nodded towards the fish meaning for Leopardpaw to take the lead and catch the fish.

Taking a breath in Leopardpaw watched carefully readying her paw to swipe the fish up to where she could finish it off. Once the fish was in range she swiped out scooping it up onto the bank where it flopped around in a panic looking for a way back to the water. Hurrying over Leopardpaw grabbed it in her teeth slapping it’s head back on the ground to kill it.

“Well done Leopardpaw! That’s a big one! Guppysplash and Brighteyes will enjoy that for a good meal.”

Then from over the bend came the border patrol. Weasalsnout lead the way with Petaldrift, Mintleaf, and Smokepaw right behind.

“Nice catch Splashspots!” Weasalsnout called as they headed over.

“Actually it was Leopardpaw’s catch.” Splashspots smiled at her apprentices.

“Mm hmm.” Weasalsnout kept his eyes on Splashspots.

Smokepaw bundled over to Leopardpaw and said. “Woah that fish is two times the size of you Leopardpaw!”

Leopardpaw puffed her chest out and smiled. “Yup and I caught it all myself!”

Mintleaf chuckled and Petaldrift rolled her eyes playfully.

“Come on Weasalsnout let's finish this patrol. You can flirt later!” Petaldrift hurried past, taking lead of the patrol.

“I wasn’t flirting!” He huffed following after her and the others. Looking back at Splashspots he smiled. “We can chat once we’re back at camp!”

Splashspots purred and stood up looking to Leopardpaw. “Let’s catch a few more before we head back to camp.

Nodded at her mentor the two returned to their fishing.


	7. Chapter 3- Sunpaw

“Sunpaw, what do you remember?”

A light tan colored shecat asked the golden yellow apprentice.

“Uhhh… keep an eye out for hawks, watch the ground, and always know the terrain.” The apprentice known as Sunpaw said back.

“Exactly!” His mentor Podsway smiled. “Here in the mountains we are always at an advantage. The other clans don’t know how to traverse them well. But, that doesn’t mean we are completely safe. The mountains are always shifting and creating new dangers.”

Sunpaw knew this, but it always got him excited how his clan seemed so much more stronger and dangerous than the other clans. They were known to be more muscular and cunning than the others due to the terrain they lived on. But of course that meant they couldn’t slip through the brush like Natureclan, or be as sneaky as Ashclan, nor could they swim like Stoneclan and Marshclan, or even run like Stormclan.

Though, Sunpaw seemed small for a Mountainclan apprentice. His siblings were growing larger than him already and he only had a moon or two until his assessment to be a warrior. He should be more muscular and larger by now. But his mentor Podsway had said that he was still growing and even if he was to stay small it would still be a benefit to the clan.

“Want to see if we can join a patrol? The midday patrol should be going out soon so we can walk and try to meet up with them towards the southern border.” Podsway pointed with her tail and looked at Sunpaw.

Sunpaw thought and nodded smiling. He had to admit he got excited walking with Podsway, she was one of the most beautiful cats in Mountainclan. He slim but muscular form, her dark tan tabby pelt was slick and well groomed. She would never admit this of course even though half the clan seemed to pad after her. She always argued by saying Doespeckle of Stormclan was way prettier.

Of course Sunpaw would disagree, though what made it weird was that she was his mentor and would probably only ever see him as such. But he would enjoy this alone time with her.

As they walked Sunpaw felt a cold rush of wind blow through his pelt. Shivering, he said. “I’m glad the mountains keep us from feeling too much heat, but it’s really cold up here.”

Podsway nodded. “If we run we’ll warm up and catch up faster.” She started off ahead with Sunpaw following right behind.

As they reached the patrol they saw that Juniperstar herself was there and the patrol was looking at something.

“It’s worrisome Juniperstar.” Their deputy Cragcrack spoke. “We haven’t seen it this bad in a long time.”

Podsway hurried over to her sister Lightdew and asked. “Hey what’s going on?”

Lightdew turned and said. “Oh Podsway! Hi, Hey Sunpaw.” She looked at him with a smile then answered her sister. “Our patrol found that the river has been shrinking, we’ve looked up the river and nothing’s blocked or changing the river flow. There’s simply no water.”

Sunpaw gasped and looked over to the riverbed where a small trickle of water flowed down. Yes they had a second small river and could share Stoneclan’s river, but if water was running out here, would the other rivers run out too? Especially since this river fed a lot of water to Stoneclan’s river.

Juniperstar looked over to the patrol and huffed. “There’s no point gawking, hurry up and finish the patrol and try to catch some prey as you do it.” She turned back to the river. “Cragcrack and I will explore this a bit more and go talk with Dewstar about it.”

Talonscreech nodded. “Yes Juniperstar. Come on everyone!”

Lightdew followed with Podsway and the others in tow.

Sunpaw padded after them and stole a glance at the deputy and leader. Hopefully they’d find a solution to this problem.


	8. Chapter 4- Sprucepaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rlly short one things will hopefully get longer later on

“Come on Sprucepaw! Tweak those movements! Your assessment is coming up and everything needs to be perfect.” A dark brown cat called.

“I know Fangsnarl!” Another dark brown tom called over.

“Then try harder Sprucepaw. You do want to be a warrior right?”

“Of course I do!” The apprentice grumbled and swiped at his mentor. “I’ll be one of the greatest warriors Ashclan ever had.”

With a jump and a swipe to Fangsnarl’s back paws he toppled his mentor over and stood on top of him. His tail raised in victory as he pinned his mentor down.

“Good job Sprucepaw.” His mentor pushed him off and stood up. “Alright the evening hunting patrol should be done. Let’s head back and get something to eat.”

Sprucepaw nodded at his mentor and started trotting back with him. He couldn’t wait to tell his littermates of his successful battle training today.

As they entered the camp Sprucepaw could see the hunting patrol dropping off some prey as the prey-pile. His brother and sister among them.

Hurrying over he said to his littermates. “Silverpaw, Flowerpaw, how was hunting?” He looked to the pile already expecting that it had gone well with how much they had added.

“Pretty good.” His brother Silverpaw said. “Flowerpaw caught a starling in mid-air!”

His sister, Flowerpaw, looked away and lowered her ears. “It wasn’t that exciting. I just jumped off a tree to catch it.”

“Oh come on! It totally was! She saw it flapping away after Stormblaze frightened it and she raced after it jumping on the bark of a tree climbing up it a bit and launching herself after it!” He jumped as if he was trying to reenact what had happened.

The kits who were playing nearby had stopped to listen to the story and ran over to Flowerpaw once it had ended.

“Can you teach me how to hunt like that!?” One of them asked.

“I hope you’re my mentor when I grow up.” Another said.

A third then added. “You’re a starling and I’m Flowerpaw the hunter! I’m gonna get you!” She pounced on her brother playfully starting a round of catch the bird.

Sprucepaw and his siblings watched them go off playing, not even letting Flowerpaw answer their questions.

“Kits are sure rambunctious and full of energy.” Flowerpaw sighed.

Looking at the prey-pile Sprucepaw asked. “You wanna eat together? This might be one of the last times we eat together as apprentices.”

“I hope it is!” Silverpaw said. “I’m so excited to be a warrior!” He smirked and pulled a mouse from the pile.

His sister did the same, grabbing a bird and following him.

Sprucepaw followed in their pawsteps and grabbed another bird before going after them and sitting with them.


	9. Chapter 5- Fernpaw

Fernpaw grumbled as she watched her mentor from a distance staring at herself in the water and smoothing down her fur.

They were supposed to be hunting hares. How was she going to learn if her mentor never bothered to teach her?

Shaking off her frustration she looked around trying to find her own rabbit to practice on. All she really had for guidance was what she heard from the other mentors and apprentices.

She was especially glad when they shared practices because it made Doespeckle work and do her job, as well as having other mentors critique her.

However, through all of it she still hadn;t been able to catch one rabbit. That was Stormclan’s pride, their ability to catch the fastest hares on the moors. But she was unable to because of her mentor's lack of focus. It was so embarrassing. If being a she cat in Stormclan meant being like Doespeckle she didn’t want any part of it. Hopefully someone would see Doespeckle’s lack of skill and replace her mentor, but she doubted that.

Sadly many cats of the different clans wouldn’t see past Doespeckle’s faults as a mentor or a warrior and many cats agreed, Doespeckle was very pretty. Her tortoiseshell pelt was slightly fluffy and her face was perfectly shaped, her eyes soft, and ears even softer. At least that's what everyone said. Many cats had tried courting her, trying to persuade her to be their mate by promising to join her clan or have her join theirs. She always denied it, it would have seemed she was waiting for a true loyal mate that loved her, but she seemed to enjoy the attention as he had seen her one gathering flirting with many cats, especially Dewstar of Stoneclan. Every gathering Fernpaw would catch her talking to him and weaving herself around him. Though Dewstar would always push her off or say that he had a mate and a kit and would not betray them. He was very loyal to his mate Brighteyes and everyone knew that.

Fernpaw sighed, why couldn’t anyone see that Doespeckle was unloyal and a horrible warrior? She barely ever brought anything back from hunts. Whenever there was a fight she seemed to disappear. And now with herself as Doespeckle’s apprentice couldn’t any cat see she wasn’t great at mentoring?

Fernpaw’s thoughts were driven away by the sight of a brown hare hopping along the moor.

“There we go.” Fernpaw tensed and moved slowly forward trying to close the distance between her and the hare. Then she threw herself forward into a dash trying to remember everything she could from the different mentors and apprentices.

Try to go as fast as possible to close the distance, but don’t wear yourself out early. Anticipate where it’s going and don’t let it go underground. Beware their back feet and claws, a cornered rabbit is sometimes dangerous.

Fernpaw began to gain ground to the rabbit closing the distance.

She was going to get it!

Just as she was about to pounce on the rabbit and claim it, it swerved quickly to the right and into a burrow making her slip in her attempt to turn herself and follow.

“Fox dung!” She hissed standing up and shaking out her pelt.

Another catch gone. Turning and trotting back to where Doespeckle was still preening she asked. “Are we going yet? It’s getting dark.”

Doespeckle turned to her and smiled. “Oh? Yeah we can head back.” She stood up and started walking back to camp.

Grumbling Fernpaw followed, still angry over her failed hunt.

As she entered camp she walked over to her fellow apprentices who were chatting amongst themselves.

“Hey Fernpaw. How was Doespeckle?” He chuckled a bit curling his tail. His sister Squeakpaw giggled.

At least these two seemed to understand she wasn’t the greatest mentor.

“Same as usual.” She huffed and laid down next to them. “I almost caught a rabbit today. I got distracted though at the last bit and missed it.” She scuffed the ground with her paws.

“At least you’re getting better.” Jaypaw said. “Especially since you’re teaching yourself. I don’t think I’d be able to get within a mouse tail of them if I had to teach myself.”

Squeakpaw nodded. “Yeah. Maybe we can help you more once we’re made warriors?”

“Made warriors?” Had they had their assessment?

“Oh yeah! We had our assessment today Fernpaw! Hope you’re ready for an empty apprentice den.” He said, trying to be cheerful. “Sorry we have to leave, but Ripplesurge’s kits should be apprenticed here pretty soon.”

As Fernpaw was about to speak they heard their clan leader call out. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highstone for a clan meeting.”

Hailstar stood proud nodding to Jaypaw and Squeakpaw to come forward.

Fernpaw felt jealous as the ceremony started and their mentors agreed that their apprentices should be made warriors. Of course Doespeckle would say so when and if Fernpaw ever became a warrior. She would be glad to get rid of her and not have to worry about training her.

Her attention was drawn back to the gathering when Hailstar gave them their names. “Jaypaw from this moment on you will be known as Jayspeckle. Squeakpaw from this moment on you will be known as Squeakwhisker. May you serve your clan well!”

The cats began cheering loudly the names of the two new warriors.

“Jayspeckle!  
Squeakwhisker!  
Jayspeckle!  
Squeakwhisker!”

Fernpaw sighed. Would she be given a warrior name one day? Or would she be driven out due to her lack of skills?

“I hope this drives you to work even harder Fernpaw.” Her mentor Doespeckle said.

Snorting Fernpaw moved away from her mentor and into the apprentice den. She didn’t feel like congratulating her friends or celebrating right now.


	10. Puddlepaw

“Is that good?!” Puddlepaw called from atop a den.

“A little more to the right!” Another voice called from inside.

“How about this Lichenpaw?”

“Perfect!”

Puddlepaw hopped down and looked inside the medicine cat den. The medicine cat apprentice Lichenpaw smiled and said. “Thanks! That leak was driving me crazy! I was worried the herbs would start to rot.”

“Calm down Lichenpaw it’s fixed now.” His mentor Honeywish hushed him. “Thanks Puddlepaw.”

Puddlepaw nodded. It wasn’t too much to ask especially for his brother. They would always look out for each other.

Honeywish then said to the both of them. “Go get some fresh-kill and relax for the rest of the day.”

The two apprentices nodded and hurried off to grab some prey together.

“So how’s training going?” Lichenpaw asked his brother.

“Pretty good!” Puddlepaw responded.

“What’s Spottedpaw up to?” Lichenpaw smirked and prodded his littermate with his paw.

“Hey! Nothing! Like I care!” Puddlepaw huffed and looked around. “She should be here so why don’t you ask her?”

Lichenpaw chuckled. “I’m just pulling your tail!” He giggled and hurried up to the freshkill pile and grabbed a sparrow for them to share.

“Come on she’s not that bad looking! Haven’t you seen how she pads after you?” Lichenpaw looked to his brother.

“No I haven’t noticed nor do I want to notice. I’ve got to focus on my warrior training. Who knows when my assessment is coming and I want to be ready.” Puddlepaw lifted his nose up.

As if speaking her name summoned her, Spottedpaw appeared and trotted over to them. “Hi! Mind if I eat with you?” She had a mouse in her jaws as she stood patiently.

Puddlepaw sighed and grumbled as Lichenpaw nodded his head. “Sure Spottedpaw!” He moved over allowing room in between him and his brother.

Puddlepaw narrowed his eyes at his brother as Spottedpaw took the spot in between them.

“So how was your day Puddlepaw?” She asked munching on her mouse.

“Good…” Puddlepaw sighed.

“Did you catch anything?” Spottedpaw pushed.

“I was battle training this morning and then I came back to fix the medicine cat den. I didn’t hunt at all.” Puddlepaw stated and reached with his paw to his shared prey with his brother.

“Oh… sorry I didn’t know.” She said calmly. Seeing his reaching paw she quickly added. “You can share mine since it’s closer!” She pushed her mouse over to him.

Jerking back a bit he looked to his brother who snickered to himself.

“Uhhh… thanks.” He agreed, even though he didn’t like it, she was still a clan member and it was easier than reaching for his brother's prey.

As the two took turns sharing the prey Puddlepaw noticed his mother and father talking and looking over at him. Grumbling he avoided their gaze no doubt Darkstorm and Mousepelt were saying how cute they looked together.

Once finishing the mouse Puddlepaw thanked Spottedpaw and hurried with his brother over to their parents.

“Whatcha staring at over here?!” He huffed.

Darkstorm twitched his whiskers, humored by his son's attitude. “Spottedpaw and you sharing a mouse.”

“You two look cute together!” Mousepelt chuckled. “Will we be getting grandkits once you two are warriors?”

Puddlepaw growled and spat out. “No! I don’t like her! Nor do I want kits with her!”

He pushed past them and stalked into the apprentices den.

“I don’t like Spottedpaw!”


End file.
